ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 14 του 2016 Παρότι όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής έδειξαν ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας είναι άκυρη (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) εντούτοις τα εμπόδια που υψώνονται για να κατανοηθούν οι αποδείξεις από πολλούς φυσικούς είναι τεράστια διότι η πλειοψηφία των φυσικών δεν μπορεί να διανοηθεί ότι οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις της θεωρίας θα μπορούσαν να περιέχουν λάθη, αφού φαίνονται ότι συμφωνούν απόλυτα με τα πειράματα. Φυσικά τέτοιες περιπτώσεις συμφωνίας της θεωρίας με τα πειράματα είχαμε και στις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell για τις οποίες ωστόσο ο Maxwell εισήγαγε τέτοιες υποθέσεις ώστε να έχουμε την εξίσωση Ε/Β = c που να ταιριάζει με τα πειραματικά δεδομένα. Λόγου χάρη αν αντί των πεδίων που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα χρησιμοποιηθούν τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων Ε και Β αντίστοιχα (INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD) και σε κύκλωμα LC εξισωθεί η πυκνότητα ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας εοΕ2/2 του πυκνωτή με την πυκνότητα μαγνητικής ενέργειας Β2/2μο του πηνίου, επειδή τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) έδειξαν ότι 1/εομο = c2 , τότε θα έχουμε Ε/Β = c . Κατά συνέπεια χρησιμοποιώντας τη μέθοδο της αναβίωσης των νόμων της φύσης θα προσπαθήσουμε βήμα προς βήμα να ελέγξουμε σε ποια σημεία της ιστορίας των θεωριών εμφανίζονται τα λάθη παρότι οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις μιας θεωρίας συμφωνούν με τα πειράματα. Αρχικά θα έπρεπε να ελεγχθούν με απλό τρόπο τα λάθη του Maxwell, όπου στηρίχθηκε ο Αϊνστάιν για να εισάγει την υπόθεση των φωτονίων ως κβάντα πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα) και να καταλήξει στις αντιφατικές θεωρίες της σχετικότητας. (Contradicting relativity theories). Για το σκοπό αυτό αναβιώνουμε τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και του Ampere (1820). Εδώ με τη χρήση ενός πολύ απλού παραδείγματος μπορούμε να εξετάσουμε τις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις ανάμεσα σε ένα θετικό φορτίο q που βρίσκεται σε απόσταση r = y από ένα ευθύγραμμο αγωγό μεγάλου μήκους με ρεύμα i = Qu όπου Q είναι το θετικό φορτίο ανά μονάδα μήκους και u η ταχύτητα στον αγωγό που έχει τη διεύθυνση +x του συστήματος xyz. Τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης θα έχουμε ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης Fe = (2KQ/r)q. Βέβαια αν το q κινείται παράλληλα προς το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα με παράλληλη ταχύτητα u τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere θα έχουμε μαγνητική δύναμη έλξης Fm = (2kQu/r)qu . Επιπλέον με τη χρήση των διανυσμάτων Ε = Fe/q και Β = Fm/qu μπορούμε να γράψουμε όχι τα διανύσματα των πεδίων που τα εισήγαγε ο Faraday (1931) και τα υιοθέτησαν ο Maxwell και ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών εντάσεων Ε και μαγνητικών εντάσεων Β. ( Intensity and false field ). Για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων τέτοια διανύσματα που μας παραπέμπουν στην εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση είναι χρήσιμα, ενώ οι υποθέσεις των πεδών παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). Έτσι στο παραπάνω σύστημα συντεταγμένων xyz μπορούμε να γράψουμε Εy = 2KQ/r και Bz = 2kQu/r και επειδή K/k = c2 τότε Εy/Bz = c2/u οπότε για u =c θα έχουμε Εy/Bz = c . Και φυσικά αυτό το αποτέλεσμα των διανυσμάτων αν συσχετισθεί με τα πεδία του Maxwell δεν μπορεί να μας αποδείξει ότι τα διανύσματα αυτά μπορούν να μας δώσουν τη φύση του φωτός ταξιδεύοντας ίσα με την ταχύτητα c, διότι αν το Q μετατραπεί σε σημειακό φορτίο -q τότε θα έχουμε να κάνουμε με ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο το οποίο στην ταχύτητα του φωτός θα είναι ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο όπως ακριβώς το παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο ”Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1993). Μετά από αυτές τις απλές αναλύσεις για να αποδειχθεί ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα οφείλονται σε μαγνητικές δυνάμεις ας θα θεωρήσουμε ότι το φορτίο q θα βρίσκεται μέσα σε ένα παράλληλο σύρμα προς τον αγωγό και για μια στιγμή το σύρμα θα απομακρυνθεί από τον αγωγό με μια ταχύτητα dy/dt. Τότε πάλι σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere θα εμφανισθεί μια μαγνητική δύναμη Fm = Bzq(dy/dt) η οποία καθώς θα είναι παράλληλη προς τη διεύθυνση +x θα μας δώσει το επαγωγικό ρεύμα του Faraday. Και επειδή εδώ έχουμε σχετική ταχύτητα dy/dt σύμφωνα με την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου η μαγνητική δύναμη θα είναι η ίδια είτε το φορτίο απομακρύνεται σε σχέση με τον αγωγό είτε ο αγωγός απομακρύνεται σε σχέση με το φορτίο. Το ίδιο ακριβώς συμβαίνει όταν έχουμε και σχετική απομάκρυνση μιας φωτεινής πηγής αναφορικά με ένα παρατηρητή ή το αντίθετο (red shift), διότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια που δεν χρειάζονται τον απατηλό αιθέρα των πεδίων του Maxwell. Αντίθετα, στα ηχητικά κύματα όπου υπάρχει μέσο διάδοσης η απομάκρυνση της πηγής δίνει διαφορετικά αποτελέσματα από εκείνα της απομάκρυνσης του παρατηρητή σε σχέση με την ηχητική πηγή. Έτσι ο αιθέρας απορρίφθηκε όχι μόνο από το φαινόμενο Doppler (1842) αλλά και από τα πειράματα του Michelson και Morley (1887). Από την άλλη μεριά το γεγονός ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα είναι το αποτέλεσμα μαγνητικής δύναμης το διευκρίνισε τόσο ο ίδιος ο Faraday στα συμπεράσματά του (1831) όσο και ο Neumann με σχετικά πειράματα (1845). Παρόλα αυτά Ο Maxwell προκειμένου να αποδείξει ότι το φως είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα, εκτός από τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου υιοθέτησε και τα πεδία του Faraday που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Επιπλέον εισάγοντας και την υπόθεση ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα οφείλονται όχι σε μαγνητικές δυνάμεις αλλά σε ηλεκτρικά πεδία κατέληξε στις άκυρες εξισώσεις. (Invalid Maxwell’s equations). Δυστυχώς τα κομψά μαθηματικά αυτών των εξισώσεων καθώς επηρέασαν τον Αϊνστάιν τον έκαναν να διαφοροποιηθεί από τη σχετικότητα του Γαλιλαίου και να αναπτύξει τη δική του θεωρία της σχετικότητας με το σκεπτικό ότι η μετακίνηση ενός ρευματοφόρου αγωγού ή ενός μαγνήτη προκαλεί σε σχέση με το φορτίο ένα ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε, ενώ η μετακίνηση του φορτίου σε σχέση με τον αγωγό προκαλεί μαγνητικό πεδίο. Με άλλα λόγια για την ανάπτυξη της δικής του θεωρίας της σχετικότητας ο Αϊνστάιν κατήργησε την ίδια την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου που οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων του Νεύτωνα. Το δεύτερο σημαντικό λάθος του Αϊνστάιν ήταν ότι το 1905 για να ερμηνευθεί το πείραμα του Kaufmann (1901) αναφορικά με την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου σε μια ταχύτητα u χρησιμοποίησε τα ίδια τα μαθηματικά του Lorentz. Ως γνωστό ο Lorentz το 1904 αφού δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί την απόρριψη του αιθέρα από το πείραμα του Michelson θεώρησε ότι το αρνητικό αποτέλεσμα του πειράματος δεν οφείλεται στην ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα αλλά στην υπόθεση ότι τα αντικείμενα που κινούνται μέσα στον αιθέρα παθαίνουν τέτοια συστολή του μήκους και τέτοια διαστολή του χρόνου ώστε η δεύτερη περίπτωση να ταιριάζει με την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου που μας έδωσε το πείραμα του Kaufmann. Συγκεκριμένα ο Kaufmann βρήκε πειραματικά ότι ένα ηλεκτρόνιο θα κινείται πάντοτε με ταχύτητα u μικρότερη από την ταχύτητα του φωτός c = 3X108 m/sec επειδή στην ταχύτητα u αυξάνεται η μάζα του από Μο σε Μ σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Μ/Μο = c/(c2-u2)0.5 Δηλαδή πάντοτε θα έχουμε Μ/Μο > 1 εφόσον u < c . Έτσι στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας ο Kaufmann δικαιολόγησε την αυξημένη μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου με την απορρόφηση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson το 1881. Πάντως αργότερα και άλλα πειράματα όπως εκείνο του φαινομένου Compton (1923) έδειξαν ότι η απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου συντελεί στην ίδια αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου. (Correct Compton effect). Και πραγματικά εδώ ισχύει όχι μόνο ο νόμος διατήρησης της μάζας αλλά και ο νόμος διατήρησης της ενέργειας, διότι αν η παραπάνω εξίσωση υψωθεί στο τετράγωνο τότε με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού και την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα καταλήξει κάποιος στη δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου “Photon-Matter Interaction” που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Δυστυχώς ο Lorentz για την ερμηνεία του πειράματος του Kaufmann δεν ακολούθησε την ερμηνεία του ίδιου του Kaufmann , αλλά παραβιάζοντας το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας επέμενε ότι για την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε να ευθύνεται ο αιθέρας παρότι απορρίφθηκε από το πείραμα του Michelson. Έτσι χρησιμοποιώντας τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις του Michelson με τις οποίες απορρίφθηκε ο αιθέρας, ο Lorentz φρόντισε να ταιριάξει την υποθετική αύξηση του χρονικού διαστήματος με την πραγματική αύξηση της μάζας που μας έδωσε το πείραμα. Ιστορικά ο Michelson γνώριζε πως σύμφωνα με το μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου αν κάποιος κινείται μέσα στο μέσο διάδοσης του ήχου με ταχύτητα u παράλληλα προς την ταχύτητα C = 340 m/sec του ήχου, τότε όταν u < C στην παράλληλη διεύθυνση L ο κινούμενος παρατηρητής θα ακούσει τον αντίλαλο του ήχου σε χρόνο T = L/(C-u) + L/(C+ u) = 2LC/(C2- u2) Ενώ στην κάθετη διεύθυνση Lo = L ο αντίλαλος θα ακουστεί σε χρόνο Το = 2Lo/(C2-u2)0.5 Και επειδή L = Lo τότε Τ/Το = C/(C2- u2)0.5 Δηλαδή πάντοτε θα έχουμε Τ/Το > 1 εφόσον u < C. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαθηματική σχέση των χρόνων που προέκυψε από το μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου μοιάζει με τη μαθηματική σχέση των μαζών με τη διαφορά ότι στις μάζες η σύγκριση της ταχύτητας u γίνεται με την ταχύτητα c του διπολικού φωτονίου που κινείται χωρίς τη μεσολάβηση του αιθέρα. Φυσικά ο Michelson χρησιμοποιώντας σκόπιμα μια υποθετική ταχύτητα u μέσα σε ένα υποθετικό αθέρα όπου θα μπορούσε το φως να κινείται με ταχύτητα c έκανε το περίφημο πείραμα και βρήκε ότι Τ/Το = c/(c2- u2)0.5 = 1 Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα σημαίνει ότι u = 0. Δηλαδή αποδείχθηκε με τον πιο έξυπνο τρόπο η ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα. Παρόλα αυτά ο Lorentz κάτω από την επιρροή της επίσημης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί αυτό το πειραματικό αποτέλεσμα και θεωρώντας ότι Τ/Το >1 ισχύει όχι μόνο στον ήχο αλλά και στο φως συσχέτισε το λόγο των μαζών με το λόγο των χρονικών διαστημάτων και έτσι μέχρι σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ότι η θεωρίες του Lorentz και του Αϊνστάιν δεν πρέπει να περιέχουν λάθη διότι οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις της θεωρίας ταιριάζουν απόλυτα με τα αποτελέσματα των πειραμάτων. Πάντως ο Michelson δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί ότι οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί κάτω από την επιρροή θεωριών θα έφθαναν στο σημείο να μην αποδέχονται τα αποτελέσματα του πειράματος και γι αυτό το λόγο όταν το 1931 συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν εξέφρασε τη λύπη του που το πείραμά του θα μπορούσε να είναι υπεύθυνο για τη γέννηση αυτού του τέρατος που λέγεται θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Ως γνωστό ο Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποιώντας τα μαθηματικά του Lorentz αντικατέστησε προσωρινά τον αιθέρα με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή και το θέμα της αυξημένης μάζας το μπέρδεψε ακόμη περισσότερο διότι θα έπρεπε στο πείραμα του Kaufmann o παρατηρητής που κινείται μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο να μετράει αυξημένες μάζες στα αντικείμενα του εργαστηρίου. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αργότερα (1915) επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένος από τα παραπάνω μειονεκτήματα του τυχαίου παρατηρητή αναγκάστηκε να αναπτύξει και τη λεγόμενη γενική σχετικότητα όπου έφερε στο προσκήνιο ξανά τον αιθέρα. (Invalid general relativity). Πάντως μετά από την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993). Η διεξοδική ανάλυση των πειραμάτων γύρω από την απορρόφηση του φωτός έδειξε ότι η θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν περιέχει πολλά λάθη, αφού για την ερμηνεία των φαινομένων δεν χρησιμοποιήθηκε η μέθοδος του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα ώστε μέσω της προσεκτικής μελέτης των πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων να αποκαλυφθούν οι νόμοι της φύσης. Είναι γεγονός πως στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η απορρόφηση φωτονίου μεγάλης ενέργειας hν από το ηλεκτρόνιο συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ. Μάλιστα αν η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου πριν από την απορρόφηση είναι Μο (μάζα αδράνειας) τότε στην ταχύτητα u μετά από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα αυξηθεί σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Η χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού αυτής της σχέσης καταλήγει στη γνωστή εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν ΔE/ΔΜ = c2 Φυσικά στην εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μια και λείπει η ενέργεια hν καθώς και η μάζα m = hν/c2 από την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου βλέπουμε ότι αυτή η σχέση είναι ελλιπής επειδή αγνοούνται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. Έτσι με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης η εργασία μου του 1993 με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Πραγματικά όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο, ως ηλεκτρικό δίπολο, αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου τότε χρησιμοποιώντας τα διανύσματα Εy και Bz γράφουμε Ey(-e)dy = dW Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dmc και επειδή τα πειράματα τα Weber (1856) έδειξαν ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε έχουμε dW/dm = c2 Δηλαδή και αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm = dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Επιπλέον από αυτή τη σχέση βγαίνει το συμπέρασμα ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου έχουμε να κάνουμε με ένα σύστημα μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων το οποίο συνεπάγεται τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου, ενώ οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα έχουν διατυπωθεί στα πλαίσια των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα έπρεπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής μάζας αδράνειας ( Μο ) ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. (Discovery of length contraction). Τέτοιες μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις παρατηρούνται όχι μόνο στην ατομική αλλά και στην πυρηνική φυσική. Πραγματικά μετά από την εργασία μου του 1993 και ύστερα από 10 χρόνια συστηματικής έρευνας δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”.(2003) Ας σημειωθεί ότι την ανακάλυψη της δομής του πυρήνα την παρουσίασα και στο ΕΚΕΦΕ "Δημόκριτος" (2002) όπου ανάμεσα από ένα πλήθος διαφορικών εξισώσεων απέδειξα ότι και η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου (γ) με το δευτερόνιο (D) συντελεί στην αύξηση των μαζών του πρωτονίου (p) και νετρονίου (n) σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης, γεγονός που ακυρώνει την εξίσωση Ε = mc2 του Αϊνστάιν. Με άλλα λόγια η αύξηση των μαζών δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις σχετικές κινήσεις της θεωρίας του Αϊνστάιν, αφού σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η αύξηση οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του διπολικού φωτονίου: γ + D = p + n Εδώ έχουμε αυξήσεις ΔΜ = 2,2246 MeV/c2 στο πρωτόνιο (p) και στο νετρόνιο (n). Παρόλα αυτά μια τέτοια απόδειξη που να στηρίζεται όχι σε θεωρίες αλλά σε νόμους προκάλεσε τη μεγάλη αντίδραση των ηλικιωμένων πυρηνικών φυσικών με αποτέλεσμα μερικοί από αυτούς να εγκαταλείψουν την αίθουσα του συνεδρίου. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Μάλιστα ήταν τόσο επηρεασμένος από τη θεωρία του που έφθασε ακόμη και στο σημείο να θεωρεί ότι και ο Ήλιος θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ότι κινείται σε σχέση με τη Γη, ενώ ο Νεύτων με τις κυκλικές κινήσεις τριγύρω από κέντρα αναφοράς βρήκε την κεντρομόλο επιτάχυνση. Αυτό άλλωστε το θέμα των κυκλικών κινήσεων σε σχέση με το κέντρο αναφοράς το ξεκαθάρισε οριστικά ο Νεύτων με το bucket argument. Ιστορικά, μια τέτοια αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου διαπιστώθηκε και στα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) ο οποίος χρησιμοποίησε τη μεγάλη κινητική ενέργεια των ηλεκτρονίων της διάσπασης β καθώς και την αυξημένη μάζα του. Όμως δεν μπορούσε να δικαιολογήσει την απορρόφηση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson, επειδή τα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα δεν φαίνονταν να συνδέονται με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ακόμη και σήμερα παρότι πέρασαν κάμποσα χρόνια από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” στις Ινδικές δημοσιεύσεις θεωρητικής φυσικής (2003), πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν όχι στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης αλλά στις άκυρες θεωρίες. Λόγου χάρη παρότι το 1964 ο Gell-mann ανακάλυψε τα φορτία των up και down κουάρκ , εντούτοις επηρεασμένος από προηγούμενες θεωρίες που στηρίχθηκαν στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού αγνόησε ο ίδιος τη δική του ανακάλυψη των φορτίων των κουάρκ και ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία των λεγομένων ισχυρών δυνάμεων. (Invalid quantum chromodynamics). To ίδιο βέβαια συνέβη και με τον Weinberg (1968) που ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία των λεγομένων ασθενικών δυνάμεων. (Invalid electroweak theory). Το πιο απλό παράδειγμα της διάσπασης β- είναι η διάσπαση του ελεύθερου νετρονίου το οποίο σύμφωνα με τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons ) περιέχει μια τριάδα (ddd) χαλαρής σύνδεσης η οποία αναγκαστικά μετατρέπεται σε μια τριάδα (dud) ισχυρής σύνδεσης, όπως συμβαίνει στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, όπου το ηλεκτρόνιο από τροχιές διεγερμένων καταστάσεων μεταβαίνει στη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή φωτονίου, ώστε η ενέργεια ΔΕ να ισοδυναμεί με ενέργεια hν φωτονίου ή το έλλειμμα μάζας να ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2.(Matter Matter interaction). Έτσι το ασταθές νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή ενός ηλεκτρονίου και ενός αντινετρίνο. Όμως επειδή στις περισσότερες περιπτώσεις της διάσπασης β η κινητική ενέργεια και η μάζα του αντινετρίνο είναι αμελητέες ποσότητες, η εξίσωση ενεργειών της διάσπασης του νετρονίου έχει την παρακάτω μορφή n = p + e- + KE Επίσης και για την εξίσωση των μαζών αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι n = 939,57 MeV/c2, ` p = 938,28 MeV/c2 και e- = 0,511 MeV/c2 τότε θα έπρεπε να ισχύει 939,57 = 938,28 + 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 Και επειδή εδώ η εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου μοιάζει με την εκπομπή του φωτονίου όπως στο μοντέλο του Bohr θα έπρεπε σύμφωνα με το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = n-p = 1,29 ΜeV/2 να ισχύει η σχέση 1,29 = 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 ή ΔΜ = ΚΕ/c2 = 0,779 MeV /c2 Αν εδώ λάβουμε υπόψη ότι d = 3,69 MeV/c2 και u = 2,4 MeV/c2 (up and down quarks) τότε θα έχουμε 3,69-2,4 = 1΄29 Πάντως στην πραγματικότητα όπως αποδεικνύεται από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων θα έχουμε ddd = dud + e- + ν- ή d = u +( e- +ν-) ή 3,29 ΜeV/c2 = 2,4 MeV/c2 + 1,29 MeV/c2 Πραγματικά η ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων Proton = (dud) + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks Neutron = (dud) + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks μας λέει γιατί η διάσπαση βήτα ακολουθεί τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Εδώ ξεκινώντας από την αστάθεια στη δομή του νετρονίου μπορούμε να γράψουμε τη διάσπαση β- ως εξής n = p + e- + ν- ή + 4u + 8d = + 5d + 4u + e- + ν- ή ddd = dud + (e- + ν- ) ή 11,07 ΜeV/c2 = 9,78MeV/c2 + 1.29 MeV/c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση βλέπουμε ότι η τριάδα ddd είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem) που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Βέβαια κάτι ανάλογο συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr, όπου το ηλεκτρόνιο του ατόμου του υδρογόνου μεταβαίνει από την τροχιά με n =2 και με χαλαρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης -13,6 /n2 = -3,4 eV προς την θεμελιώδη τροχιά με n =1 και με πιο ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης -13,6 /n2 = -13,6 eV. Έτσι θα έχουμε μια διαφορά ενέργειας ΔΕ = 10,2 eV η οποία θα μεταφερθεί στο φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν = 10,2 eV. Επίσης και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . Δηλαδή ενώ στο άτομο του υδρογόνου παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο ο κβαντικός αριθμός n για τον υπολογισμό της ενέργειας ΔΕ, ωστόσο στη διάσπαση β- παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο η μετατροπή του d κουάρκ σε u κουάρκ όπου εμφανίζονται πιο ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έλξεις. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η ερμηνεία του πειράματος του Kaufmann από τον ίδιο τον Kaufmann με την υπόθεση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson οδηγούσε στο σωστό δρόμο της προόδου της φυσικής, διότι ύστερα από τις πολύχρονες έρευνές μου αποδείχθηκε ότι η αυξημένη κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των κουάρκ ενώ η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας κατά τη μετατροπή του down κουάρκ σε up κουάρκ. Αυτό βέβαια το γεγονός δεν το γνώριζε ο Kaufmann και γι αυτό το λόγο δεν μπορούσε να δικαιολογήσει τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson στα πλαίσια της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Αντίθετα η θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία του πειράματος του Kaufmann δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις σχετικές κινήσεις διότι η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας. Επιπλέον η θεωρία του Αϊνστάιν παραβιάζει όχι μόνο την αρχή της σχετικότητας αλλά και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού η υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα απορρίπτεται και από το ίδιο το μοντέλο του Bohr, όπου η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται όχι σε μάζα αλλά σε ενέργεια φωτονίου σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Category:Fundamental physics concepts